gay_wizard_hellfandomcom-20200215-history
Pastel Green
Biography Pastel Green is a Warlock Wizard. He is mainly known by the taakos for liking Starbucks and other white girl stuff. One of his best friends is Dark Red, another wizard in the group who is just like him. He stays away from rivers and oceans as possible as he can ((mainly because he cant swim for shit)). In the future, he ends up dying from a rockslide, which is caused by a fight between him and an unknown person. He is later reincarnated into a Swedish-Japanese child named Cara Sakura Cedar. Appearance Pastel Green is a pale-skinned elf, with blonde hair, and dark-ish blonde eyebrows, but near the color of brown. He has one eye green, and another eye with fading green. He is blind in his eye with a scar shown on it. His left leg is messed up, but not badly enough for him not to be able to walk with it. He wears a small great coat with dark green diamonds over it, which is over a green dress?? He wears brown boots, with a bit of light brown fluff at the top, but not much. He wears earrings that have a diamond shape to them. He has a beauty mark on the right side of his cheek. His hat is also two colors of green, having 4 green diamonds on the light green side. About Pastel Green most likely has a slight Swedish accent, but mostly sounding American. His hair is inspired by Fluttershy's hair style. He has an unknown secret talent, that probably only Dark Red knows of. In his universe unlike canon Taako, he was born in a small village in the middle of a forest. Relation/Friendships Emo - Good friends, no where to being lovers. Soft - Pastel acts like a friend towards him, but hasn't really talk to him enough to consider him a friend. Red - These two hate each other a whole lot, but they usually talk and agree to things. Purple - Pastel and Purple don't have a good relationship at all. In the Instaverse, Pastel attempted to help Player One murder Purple, mostly meaning Pastel hates Purple deeply. Lilac - THIS IS HIS TWIN BROTHER OF COURSE THEY'RE FRIENDS YOU HECKS Dark Red - Pastel and Dark Red have been best friends for the longest time ever. They met before they met the other taakos. If any has a problem, they always go straight to the other for help. Coffee - Pastel never really talks to Coffee, but trusts him more than Soft. Dark Blue - They never really talked, but since Dark Blue helps others, he kinda trusts him. Water - One of Pastel's other best friends. They never get to talk, but he was one of the first taakos in the group to make friends with after joining with Dark Red. Magenta - roblox death noise 10 hours Serious - he's weird ok pastel probably wont talk to him at all ((OTHER TAAKOS I'VE FORGOTTEN ABOUT RIPP))